team kaze
by naru-uchiha23
Summary: naruto, hinata, gaara and sasuke make up team kaze, haven run away from konoha at the age of 12. They have been trained by a lot of powerful people including two of the legendary sannin, what about the akatsuki's plan to destroy konoha? Will team kaze come to the rescue or will they sit back and watch the village that had once scorned them fall to its knees, ON A SHORT HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Me: so I was lying on my bed, minding my own business when IT hit me. An idea for a new story, I know you think I'm being stupid, starting up a new story instead of updating my existing ones but I can't help it, when I have an idea I just have to write it down or I might explode, but don't worry, I'll update the others, I'll never give up on my stories, I might be late sometimes but I will complete all my stories if it's the last thing I do YOSH, so…read and review this awesome(to me) story NOW! **

**Disclaimer: this is kishimoto's thingamajigie; I'm just using it without permission.**

**Note: this story takes place about 2 weeks before they graduate into genin, naruto already knows about the kyuubi due to a reckless drunken civilian's blabbering**

"This is talking"

'This is thinking or naruto talking to kyuubi'

'**This is kyuubi speaking**'

**Rated T for language, and…stuff**

**Summary: naruto, hinata, gaara and sasuke make up team kaze, haven run away from konoha at the age of 12. They have been trained by a lot of powerful people including two of the legendary sannin, what about the akatsuki's plan to destroy konoha? Will team kaze come to the rescue or will they sit back and watch the village that had once scorned them fall to its knees, read and review to find out.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Prologue **

"I'm s-sorry Otou-san." A 12 year old hinata whimpered as she received yet another beating.

"Shut the fuck up you worthless piece of shit" hiashi yelled as he used the gentle fist on her yet again, narrowly missing her heart but breaking a few ribs.

"I'm s-sorry, p-please stop it father" she yelled as she winced in pain, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Shut up, I will not be a father to a worthless weakling like you, you know what? I never loved you, I never even liked you, I just tolerated you for your mother's sake, but now that she's dead, I don't need to." Hiashi snarled.

Hinata winched at the word, she had always known it was true but had been too stubborn to believe it.

The beating had started two years ago, they used to be mostly verbal abuse with a few hits, and when he begun with physical beatings, they were mostly a few broken ribs and bruising, but an hour ago when she had been told to spar with her little sister hanabi, she had lost and was now being beaten for it.

She was sure he was going to kill her now.

She cried more as punches rained on her, and then, the beatings stopped.

'Am I dead?' she thought.

She opened her eyes to see her father talking to a hyuuga elder before nodding as the elder left.

"Be at the council room by tomorrow to receive your curse seal." He said and left her room, slamming the door behind him.

Hinata curled on the floor, trying to ignore the extreme pain all over her small body.

'he's going to put the curse seal on me tomorrow, that means he'll be able to kill me any time he wants, I've got to get out of here or he'll kill me for sure.' hinata said and got up wincing as she did. She slowly examined her body.

She had about 3 broken ribs, a bruised lung, a shit load of cuts and bruises, two black eyes and a swollen cheek, all in all, she was in bad shape, but she'll live.

Slowly but surely, she placed a few clothes and toiletries in a small bag pack, she then put as many weapons, books and jutsu scrolls as she could in a sealing scroll. The put the bag on her back and the scroll on it. She then jumped out of the window, using her byakugan; she was able to exit the hyuuga compound. She sighed and ran as fast as she could with her injuries in the direction of the gate. (**Let's just say izumo and kotetsu are on vacation today okay?**)

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Why don't you just die demon brat?" A male civilian who looked to be in his 30s yelled as he landed yet another blow on the blond haired boy.

Naruto holding his arms over his face to shield the blow whimpered.

"Please, just leave me alone" he yelled.

"Leave you alone? You didn't leave my brother alone 12 years ago did you?" another man said as they rained blow upon blow on the helpless boy.

The second man tripped over a glass bottle and fell, bringing the other one down along with him.

Naruto, using the momentary distraction to his advantage quietly slipped out of the alleyway and ran as fast as he could to his house

'Almost there, almost there, almost there, almost there' he mentally chanted like a mantra.

Ignoring the seemingly endless murmurs of offending phrases like 'demon brat', 'why don't you just die and save us the trouble', 'monster', he opened his door and slipped inside, sighing as he slid down and sat on the floor.

'Good, nothing's broken; just a few bruises. Are this people stupid? Don't they know if I was the kyuubi, they wouldn't be alive by now, geez? It'll only get worse if I stay here.'

'**I'm sorry kit, it's my fault**'

'It's okay kyuu, it wasn't your fault, and I forgive you.'

'**So what are you going to do kit?**'

'I can't stay here, if I do, I'll go insane, I have to get out of this place for a few years, but I'll be back, that's for sure." he thought and hurriedly threw clothes into his bag pack along with a few scrolls and other necessities. He contemplated carrying books.

"Naaaaaa"

He then took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note.

_Hey jii-san, _

_If you're reading this, that means _

_ I'm far away from konoha, don't look for me, _

_I'll be back in 4 years or so, I have to go so I can be stronger _

_To protect my precious people, believe it, goodbye._

_ Uzumaki naruto _

Putting the note on the table where someone was sure to see it, he quickly ran out of the house in the direction of the gate with only one regrets.

'Goodbye, hinata-hime, I never had a chance to tell you my feelings, but I will be back for you, stay strong' he thought.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Uchiha sasuke was brooding, that wouldn't be strange to those who knew him, which were quite a few, and he had come to the conclusion that those butt-kissing morons in the council would never train him good enough to kill... *dramatic pause* that man.

The only way he would be able to become stronger was to get training from outside the village. With that on his mind, he resolved to leave the leaf and come back only when Itachi was dead.

Taking his bag pack, he ran out of the uchiha mansion with one destination in mind; the konoha gate

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Naruto grinned as he jumped from tree to tree, he was lucky the guards weren't there when he left; it made his escape much easier.

'**Kit, I hear something**'

'What the heck?'

'**Shut up and just listen**'

'Humph' naruto said but listened anyway.

"Hey I hear it" he said and jumped down from the tree to see hinata crouched down on the floor clutching her chest and heaving as she coughed out blood.

"Hinata!" he yelled and ran over to the wounded girl.

Besides the hyuuga main family, naruto was the only one who knew of the abusive nature of her homicidal father.

He placed the startled girl on his lap.

"N-naruto-kun, is t-that you?" she rasped.

"Shhh, it's okay hinata-chan, don't speak yet, we've got to get you back to the village" he said.

"Dobe?" a voice said and naruto looked in the direction and saw whom he least expected.

"What are you doing here teme?" naruto asked.

"None of your business, what are YOU doing here, and what did you do to her?" sasuke asked as he frowned.

"S-sasuke-san, n-naruto-kun d-didn't do t-this to me. Otou...hiashi-sama did, and I-I'm t-trying to run away from konoha so he w-wont kill m-me" hinata said, wincing as she did.

"It's okay hinata, don't speak."

"What about you dobe?" sasuke asked.

"Same thing, except, it's the villages who beat me, you?" naruto asked.

"Same as you, except for training." Sasuke said.

'I had no Idea they went through that; maybe they might know the pain of loss too.' Sasuke thought

"So sasuke since we're all probably heading in the same direction, you have to help us, she needs medical attention" naruto said, his eyes pleading.

"…okay" sasuke said and bent to pick the whimpering girl up and ran ahead, naruto close behind with their stuff.

"Were to?" he asked.

"w-well, t-there's a s-small town up a-ahead" hinata said.

"Okay, let's go" sasuke said and took off, naruto close behind

"It's okay hinata, we're almost there." Naruto said.

'**I believe this is going to be the start of a great friendship.**'

'Me too kyuu, me too'

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The sandaime stepped into the small apartment.

"Naruto!" he yelled and looked around searching for the blond child.

He then spotted a note on the table.

Reading it, he frowned a bit before realization dawned on it and he smiled sadly.

'He probably met sasuke and hinata-san on the way, well then, 4 years it is' he thought.

"Tenzou, call off the search" he said.

"Yes, hokage-sama" his ANBU guard said and vanished from sight.

**So how was that? I hope it was half as great as I thought, so please…review, here's a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

"_Sarutobi, find my daughter now"_

"_How dare you address me as sarutobi? I am your hokage and you will treat me as such is that clear!"_

…

"_Hi, I'm uzumaki naruto, what's your name?" _

"_You want to my name?" the redhead asked._

"_Yeah, why not?"_

"_Gaara"_

"_Nice to meet you gaara, these are my friends; hinata and sasuke"_

"_Hey" they said in unison._

"_Friends?" gaara asked, puzzled._

**And all you have to do to get the next chapter is review alright?**

**Also, team kaze is just my working title, if you have a better idea which I hope you do, feel free to share kay?**

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naru-uchiha: I'm so sorry for updating so late but my computer crashed…again and I had to beg my idiot brother to fix it. He really loves to watch me suffer for some reason, anyways, so sorry for disappointing you, readers, you expected awesome story and you got…this. But I do believe I warned you that that this story was going to be pretty boring, but for those, who actually read and reviewed this story, arigartou, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I could never come up with the awesome ideas kishi does:-3**

**Kandita: **am glad you read it too, your question will be answered in this chapter. And though you might be a bit disappointed in this chapter, thanks for reviewing.

** .7: **thanks for reviewing

**Diit Uzamaki: **thanks for reviewing.

**YamiHinata: **thanks for reviewing.

** .Kitten: **thanks for your advice.

**Goldennagato: **thanks for you awesome review. :D

**Note: Sasuke WILL be Ooc in this chapter okay?**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Recap-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X** He then spotted a note on the table.

Reading it, he frowned a bit before realization dawned on it and he smiled sadly.

'He probably met Sasuke and Hinata-san on the way, well then, 4 years it is' he thought.

"Tenzou, call off the search" he said.

"Yes, hokage-sama" his ANBU guard said and vanished from sight.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Now-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_At the hokage tower_

"hokage-sama, Hiashi-sama asked to see you" his assistant, a middle aged woman with short brown hair and magenta eyes said as she walked into the office.

'…I knew this would happen' Hiruzen thought.

"Tell, him I'll see him later" the hokage said.

"I tried to hokage-sama, but he wont take no for an answer" she said.

Hiruzen sighed.

"Fine, send him in"

"Hai, hokage-sama" she bowed and left the room.

A few seconds later a disgruntled looking Hiashi burst through the door.

"Sarutobi, I request an ANBU search party to look for my daughter." He ordered.

"Excuse me?" the old man raised an eyebrow.

"My daughter has been kidnapped by the kyuubi brat!" he yelled.

"And what makes you say that?"

"He was discovered missing, at the same time my daughter was."

"And are you sure about that?"

"I don't care; find my daughter now, sarutobi!"

"How dare you address me as sarutobi? I am your hokage and you will treat me as such is that clear!" the hokage yelled, slamming his fist on the desk, making a large dent in it in the process.

The hyuuga clan head was a bit taken aback but the outburst and nodded.

"Yes, hokage-sama"

"Good, now, explain to me why you think Naruto kidnapped your daughter." The hokage said.

**ThisisthelinethatseparatesthescenessobehappyI'mdoi ngthisbecauseIdon'thaveto **

_With Naruto and co._

"You're friends of the girl who just checked in, Hinata, I presume." A nurse asked.

"Yes we are" Sasuke said.

"I-is she okay?" Naruto asked genuinely worried.

"She's fine, she just needs to rest for a day, and she'll be discharged tomorrow.

Naruto sighed in relief.

"Thank you" Sasuke said as the woman nodded and walked away.

"So now what?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"What do we do now?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm, I know, what's the closest village?" Naruto asked.

"That would be sunagakure" Sasuke said.

"Okay, you think we can go there?" Naruto asked.

"Hn, I don't see why not, considering Hinata agrees to it" Sasuke said.

'Wait, what do I care what they think? Why do I feel so drawn to them, like we're connected? Maybe I shouldn't fight it; yes I'll just go along with it, that's what I'll do.' Sasuke thought.

"Come on, lets go find a hotel or something" Sasuke said and walked away.

"Yeah" Naruto replied and followed after him with his arms behind his head and a grin on his face.

**ThisisthelinethatseparatesthescenessobehappyI'mdoi ngthisbecauseIdon'thaveto **

_Back at the hokage tower_

"I am sorry Hiashi-san, but I can't do anything about it for the time being, wait for a period of 4 years, then I'll think about it."

"What is the meaning of this, what if by then my daughter's already dead, or injured?" hiashi said, his eyes blaring with feigned anger.

"Dead, injured, oh that isn't any different from how you treat her at home is it? You and I both know that you don't care about her, you just don't want your doujutsu to fall into the hands of others."

"That's absurd…"

"shut up hiashi, I know you beat her a lot and that's the reason she ran away, there will be a 4 period wait and that's final, now get out of my sight before I charge you for assault and child abuse." Hiruzen ordered and glared at the other man who flinched and walked a way from the room, fuming angrily.

Hiruzen sat heavily on his chair and rubbed his temples.

'Take care of her Naruto, both of them' he thought.

**ThisisthelinethatseparatesthescenessobehappyI'mdoi ngthisbecauseIdon'thaveto **

The three 12 year olds leaped from tree to tree as they journeyed to suna.

"How much further is it Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Um, a-about 2 miles a-away n-Naruto-kun" the fully healed Hinata said.

"hn" Sasuke 'hned'

"Is that all you know how to say?" Naruto asked.

"hn, dobe"

Naruto scowled.

"Teme"

Hinata giggled at their antics.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Now-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

As a result of Naruto using his sexy no jutsu to distract the guards, the three had been able to sneak into Suna.

"Man, it's no hot here" Naruto complained.

"It's a desert, what'd you expect dobe?" Sasuke said.

Hinata giggled.

Naruto scowled.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto begun but stopped as he spotted a redhead boy about their age sitting on a swing, holding a teddy bear; he noticed as the children moved as far away from him as possible and the parents glared at him as if wanting him to die on the spot.

They were the same eyes he got every single day he spent at konoha but for once, they weren't directed at him and at once, Naruto felt a connection.

It would be comical to anyone else to see someone of that age holding a teddy bear but Naruto understood, as he had a stuffed fox which lay on his bed every night. At one point, that fox had been his only friend. He knew then that that boy was the same as he was. One who was avoided like a plague, a container, a human sacrifice, a pariah, a jinchurikki.

"Hey dobe, where are you going?" Sasuke yelled and ran after the blonde who walked in the direction on the isolated swing set.

Sasuke seeing that the blonde either ignored him or didn't hear him went after him, Hinata walking closely behind.

"Hey, what's your name?" Naruto asked as he stopped a few feet away from the swing.

The redhead's head snapped up and he looked around as if trying to spot the person the blonde was calling, seeing as there were none in sight, he slowly pointed at himself.

"Yes you" Naruto laughed and walked a little closer to the swing until he was standing very close to him.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, what's your name?"

"You want to know my name?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Gaara"

"Nice to meet you Gaara, these are my friends; Hinata-chan and Sasuke-teme"

"Hey" they said in unison.

"Friends?" gaara asked, puzzled.

Hinata and Sasuke looked taken aback.

'He doesn't have friends?' Sasuke thought.

'His eyes, they've seen a lot of pain and suffering, they're the eyes of an outcast.' Hinata thought.

'He's like us' Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata thought.

"What are…friends?" Gaara asked.

"Friends are people who love you and are always there for you when you need them; you have some friends don't you?" Naruto asked.

"No, I am a demon who only loves himself; mother is the only one who loves me." Gaara said.

Hinata gasped.

"That's not true Gaara, you are not a demon, and who ever told you that is wrong." Hinata said.

Sasuke and Naruto looked surprised at this. Throughout the time they had known her at the academy they had never heard her talk without stuttering.

"But…" Gaara began but all of a sudden cried out in pain, clutching his head and falling on the floor.

There were screams of 'the demon's loose' and 'he's going to kill us all' all around the place as people began running frantically.

His eyes turned gold with some kind of symbol in them.

"Mother wants your blood" Gaara said.

"Gaara, shukaku's not your mother, don't listen to him" Naruto said, and began to shake the groaning redhead.

'S-shukaku?' Hinata thought.

'Gaara's a jinchurikki?' sasuke thought.

**And that ends the incredibly stupid and crappy chapter; review and make me proud.**

**Oh and I'm going on a short HAITUS so I can read properly for my upcoming exams, I'll update in about a month or so, but if I get enough reviews, I might even update earlier. So review people.**

**Ja ne **


End file.
